My kitty buggyna!
by FallenfortheDevil
Summary: Shanks find an odd sky blue kitten but this kitten isnt an ordinary kitten it has a secret side.I suck at summaries just sayings anyways pairing shanksxbuggy or mihawkxbuggy.Just give a shot and if you dont like will im sorry i rushed the story a bit. Warning(s):Genderbendings thats it.


A/N:So this story is some what rushed since i was being lazy to come up with something good anyways i wrote this because its rare to see a story with shanks x buggy *btw thats my OTP* so anyways i wanted to see if i could write one because i totally love these two together anyways hope you like :)

P.s: Characters might be super OOC so bare with me :)

Disclaimer:I do NOT own any One Piece characters used in this story and if i did own it well then shanks and buggy would be together and ace would still be alive anyways moving on i dont own anything just the idea.

A little boy name shanks he had red hair and he was wearing a white dress shirt and black shorts with sandles and his backpack slunged over his shoulder,He had bruises on his face and arms and he kept on mumbling about random kicked a soda can and it hit a bow and a meow sound came from inside,Shanks walked to the box and peered inside to see a sky blue kitty with a red clown nose.

"Wow your a weird kitty"

"Meow"

He picked it up and brought it up to his face and smiled.

"Want to come home with me ?"

The kitty nodded as it could understand him,So shanks and the kitty walked all the way to a friend of shanks apartment.

At the apartment:

"Hey bellemere are you home !?"

"She's on the phone right now but you can tell me what you need" One of bellemere adopted daughters who's name is nojiko answered shanks could speak up someone snatched the kitten away.

"Hey nami give it back !" Shanks said as he tried grabbing the kitten from the other daughter of bellemere who's name is nami.

"Wow she's so pretty can i have her please"

"No now give it back"

"Hmph fine" Nami handed the kitten back to shanks and he cradled it to his chest.

"So what do you need now shanks"

They all turned their heads and saw a women in her late 20's with the same color hair of shanks and she was standing by couch with a ciggarette hanging out her mouth.

"Hey bellemere i was wondering if you could take me to the vet right now"

"Wow..wow ..wow For what im kinda busy right now"

"Because i found this kitty and i want to get it it checked...Please bellemere"

"Ugh...Fine nojiko,nami get your shoes on"

both little girls ran off to find their shoes once they found them they got in the car and drove to the vet.

Once at the vet they walked in and asked to see the doctor and he attened them quickly.

"So your telling me you found this kitten aboden in a box"

"Yes sir i really want to keep it so please tell me if anything is wrong with it"

"Well "it" is actually a "she" and she is very skinny so you'll have to buy her some food and if your considering to keep her then make sure to have her in a stable home also she needs a lot of care and aside from that she can your's" (A/N:I actually dont know what they would say so i made it up so sorry ^^)

"Alright ill do everything i can to keep her heatly"

"So what well you name her" bellemere said as she petted the kitten.

"How about Buggyna"

"Buggyna? what a werid name but ok since it's your's"

"Shutup! So buggyna are you ready to come home with me"

Buggyna meowed and everyone smiled.

"By the way doc why is her fur sky blue ?" bellemer looked at the doctor.

"That i am not to sure its very werid thats the first time i ever see that"

"Hm...well come on twerp time to drop you off at your house"

"Ok"

so they all walked back to the car and drove towards shank's house so they dropped him off.

"Well buggyna welcome to your new home i hope we become good friends" shanks said as he holded buggyna up to his face and smiled at her. 

A/N: So what do you think so far i dont know if i should continue since it does not make sense at all anyways READ AND REVIEW if you may :) P.S:Thanks for reading i almost forgot to say.


End file.
